


Leario- captured

by Pflanzichan



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pflanzichan/pseuds/Pflanzichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Riario are in the new world. But unfortunately Leo was captured by Riario...surprisingly he did not kill nor torture Leo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leario- captured

**Author's Note:**

> I love da vinci's demons *-* and I love the pairing *-*  
> sry for the short and pretty bad summary..I'm not good at that stuff....  
> hope you like the ff ^^

Leonardo da Vinci, the most genius man in Florence and Italy, was enchained. And that definitely happened too often lately and he started to get really pissed off. He stared at the black hair in front of him and tried to let the head underneath explode only by thinking of it.

Surprisingly, it did not work.

Leonardo was a bit disappointed; but the worst thing was that he started to get bored. He was a genius! His mind could only work perfectly if his body was free and able to develop just as his mind. His mind should be like an overflowing well because of all the new impressions, but the only things coming to is mind were these fucking chains and the black hair of the person in front of him.  
This person dared to enchain him. Him! The genius of Italy! The man who fooled Rome! But well count Riario never really cared about that, did he? If Riario had his reasons to enchain the Holy Father himself he would not hesitate for too long. But the entire situation he was in was simply weird.

He made it to the unknown country on the Turkey’s map, but Riario also made it.  
He had stolen his compass but Leo himself still had the keys.

Unfortunately, Riario made it to catch him and instead of killing him and taking away the keys, he tied his hands together and held the other end of the rope in his right hand, making him follow wherever Riario wanted him to go. Leo seriously disliked this situation. He was the one going forward, exploring secrets and decoding riddles! He should run through this country and explore every single secret. Oh, how he desired to see these curious birds! How do they fly? Differently? Maybe. Or exactly the same? Have the birds of faraway countries the same way to fly? Do all birds have the same way?  
He knew he would go insane if he would be forced to be a prisoner for any longer. And still he was not able to understand his situation. Riario was not the kind of man to show mercy. Actually Riario should have killed him with pleasure or at least should have tortured him! Not that Leo wanted to be hurt or things like this, but the unusual behavior confused him and he was not able to appreciate anything his favorite enemy was doing anymore.

Well, but wondering about Riarios’ reasons would be useless and a waste of time. Not like he had anything to do. But at least he could annoy Riario a bit. He should see what happens when you try to imprison Leonardo da Vinci! The last one who tried ended fucking a pig… So Leonardo focused on the head in front of him and started speaking:  
”Riarioooo! I’m hungry! And where are you leading us?! Have you any idea about reading this?!”

Leonardo tripped on a root and looked down so he was not able to notice that Riario stopped walking and turned around. Leo bumped into him and Riarios’ sunglasses fell on the ground.  
Both looked at the glasses. Riario wanted to stoop down to pick them up but Leo was faster. He slowly bent down, continuously looking into Riarios’ eyes, and picked up the glasses. Then, instead of throwing them away, as a kind of revenge for enchaining him, he put them on and combed his hair into his face the way Riario wore it. Then in a perfect Riario manner, he put the glasses on and looked into Riario’s face.  
The black haired man did not budge one muscle and what he was thinking was unpredictable.  
Leo took the glasses off again and finished his show with a perfectly adapted hair flip and said:” I am count Riario! And a son of a bitch.”

Riario looked at him. Still without showing any feelings. Then he slowly shook his head and growled: “Artista.”  
Leo raised an eyebrow. Well that was not the reaction he expected. He noticed, pretty surprised, the amused glimmer in Riarios’ eyes and the fact that he was not murdered yet. Riario should have gone wild now and Leo was pretty sure that he should be furious.

But he was not. Maybe he should check some flowers growing in the wild later. Maybe they had some kind of calming effect on people. Maybe some kind of natural drugs? That would be the first, well no at first he would have to watch the birds, so the second thing he wanted to do in freedom.

 

While Leo was still wondering about his enemy’s strange behavior, Riario had turned around and kept walking:” Of course I can read it.”  
Leo sighed. “Have you any idea where we are going? I am pretty sure that you can’t read the compass. In fact, I am the only one who can.”  
Riario answered without making the effort of turning around or stopping again. “I never repeat myself. Reading this thing cannot be that hard if an Artista like you can do it.”  
Leo sighed again. “Oh come on you have no bloody idea where we’re going. And we’ll never find our way back and we’ll die all alone in this forest.”

“Since when is my Artista so pessimistic?”

“Since ‘my’ count started walking around completely without any sense and drags me after him.”

Leo would have loved to cross his arms if they were not tied together. Although Leo was only able to see the back of the head, but he was sure if he could, he would see a smile on Riario’s face as he answered: “Oh, now my Artista gets offended?”

“’My?’ You don’t own me. You need me and you’ll free me.”

“Well, remember who the one to make conditions is. I will give you a hint. It is not the enchained one.”

“But you forget one thing.”

Riario raised an eyebrow: “So?”

“I have your sunglasses. If you don’t free me, I’ll break them.”

“Being a prisoner is not good for your mind, am I right? I am sure you know that I have about a hundred of these things. You can keep this pair if you need a keepsake.” He winked. “When you are down in a cell and I am holding the book of leafs in my hands you can always think of me. And of your failure. To underestimate me!”

Leo noticed that Riario somehow began to talk himself into a fury and thought it would be better to shut up. That was what his mind said. But his mind was out of order anyway, so he did not see a need to listen to it.

“I never underestimated you. I estimated you exactly right. As the pope’s little dog to do whatever he wants him to. When he tells you to jump you ask about the height.”

Leo saw the gleam of anger and a kind of madness appearing in Riarios’ eyes as he turned around. Maybe that was too much now.

Before Leo’s damaged mind was able to search for calming words he heard a noise. Like many people and horses walking through a forest. Both men stood still immediately. They heard the rattling of armors and weapons: Soldiers. But the only soldiers who came here were Riarios’.

Great. Really, really great. Now Riario was angry and his soldiers came. Great situation. In front of his soldiers Riario was a bit more…Leo did not know how to name it. He was a bit more reckless. Not a very big difference. He was sure Riario was reckless enough all alone and this version of Riario was totally enough for him. In addition did Leo make it to drive him crazy at any time they have ever met. Maybe his situation was not good at all.

Riario started watching the surrounding vigilantly and searched for its source. When the soldiers finally appeared and they recognized him, Riario started to talk:  
“Why are you here?! I told you to stay at the basis! You should keep it safe but no, you know better and do a little promenade!”  
The soldiers all looked on the ground, when finally one pulled himself together and answered quietly: “We are on our patrol around the basis. I’m sorry but it seems like you walked in a circle.”  
Leo saw a vein at Riario’s forehead starting to pulse. No good sign. He really should hold back any comments. But his mind was busy by thinking of all the interesting birds and plants around him and so he was not able to think properly.

“Oh great! I told you that you have no fucking idea where we are going. A circle! Really you did a bloody great job, count Riario!”

Without saying a word Riario turned around to the man who told him about his mistake. The soldier started shivering as the count walked towards him. Riario stopped right in front of him to slowly ask him:

“You dare to tell me that I did a mistake? Who are you to tell ME that I did a mistake?!”

The soldier kept looking down, not daring to take a look into these eyes. “I asked you about your name.”

The soldier looked up: “Sorry?”

“Your name.”

“Angelo, count.”

“So then. Farewell Angelo.”

He raised his sword to let it come down to the soldier’s breast when another man raised his voice.

“Count Riario, you will not kill any of our own men!”

Leo did not know the voice but Riario lowered is sword immediately and took a look around. “Cesare.”  
L  
eo could almost feel the hate in the count’s voice. “This man offended me.”  
Cesare Borgia looked down at Riario and his voice sounded exactly the same: “This man only told you the truth. You did not make it to read a simple compass and walked in a circle!”  
Leo looked up. A circle? He said the first thing coming to is mind loudly: “Time is a river. And the river is circular.”

Now Cesare and Riario were looking at him like he went crazy. And with a little look at Cesare, Riario asked:

“Circular? Like the Borgia’s family tree?”

Cesare seemed like wanting to kill Riario at any second when he decided to simply answer:  
“So…I am not the one walking in circles. And I am not too stupid to kill your arch enemy. Why is Leonardo da Vinci still alive? Isn’t that the man you had an obsession with for so long? So why didn’t you managed it to kill him. Or at least make him shut up.”

“Because” Leo noticed that Riario had problems with staying calm “Because he is the only one who can read the compass.”  
Cesare raised an eyebrow: “If you don’t manage to read it, I will, but Rome wants to get rid of him. So kill him and put an end to this ridiculous matter.”

Now Leo thought that leaving two people discussing about his life was no good idea. Especially when one of them always wanted to kill you and suddenly decided to let you live because of some mysterious reasons and the other one obviously wants your death.

“Hey, I don’t like to disturb you, but I actually am the only one who can read the compass. Without me you’ll only walk in circles.”

Riario and Cesare turned their heads around and told him the same time to shut up. Before Leonardo was able to protest, Riario continued speaking: “There is another problem. Da Vinci linked us. Even if we make it to find the book we have no keys.”

Leo raised an eyebrow. Well, that was new now. “Ahem….sorry I did…what?”

Riario turned to him:”Shut the fuck up!”

Cesare looked at the count as if he wanted to eat him up for this news. “So why exactly isn’t he dead right now, if he has NOTHING of any use? And WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO TO THE KEYS?!”  
Riario kept speaking slowly and calmly as he answered: “I found out that he only came here to link us. It was only for wasting our time, so his friends could make the escape. Da Vinci hid the keys back in Florence and without him we won’t find them.”

“You want to go back to Florence?! Have you any idea about how long this will take?!”

“Yes. About three months and 25 days with good wind.”

Cesare seemed to get really angry:” You allowed a bloody artist to link you?! You are useless! Return to Florence and get the fucking keys. I will send a messenger with a note for the Holy Father in which I will explain your failure and submit your punishment.”

Riario simply nodded and took the rope Leo was tied up with. Then he started walking quickly past the soldiers, not without looking at the soldier who corrected him with a glance of death, towards the basis.  
Leonardo was confused. Riario knew about the keys. He saw them. And now he'd stood there lying for him. And more confusing they had to go back to Florence. He had never hoped that he would see his Florence again after he was captured by Riario. But he involved himself in trouble by lying for him. But still there was the question: Why? Riario hated Leo. Right? But Leo could not fail to notice that Riario saved his life. Twice. First by not killing him and second by lying for him. Leo could not think about any reason why the count would do that. He behaved like his life was important to him. Like Leo was important to him. What was totally crazy. But the artist was used to madness. So the mad things were not really mad for him. Up was down and down was up, sometimes. Just as right now. A, not really nice, Riario saved his life. Twice. And he was pretty sure that he would not get used to that.

When they returned to the basis Riario confines Leonardo in a little cell and told him to stay right there. As if he had a choice. He spent the next days watching people preparing the ship and drawing imaginative pictures of them. Things like that always happened when he was bored. Pretty alarming sometimes. It drove him half mad to see some perfect lighting conditions but to be not able to draw them! When he was finally freed by a soldier, they led him to the ship and put him – again - into a tiny cell. Leo sighed. That was worse than being tied to Riario and being imprisoned. He could hardly move and felt awful.  
After a few hours he got used to his uncomfortable position because he was not able to feel neither his left leg nor his right arm. Then a sound appeared. Steps moving towards him. Someone came to visit him. He prayed that it was not Riario. But his disbelief in God was once again confirmed at the moment count Riario walked right in front of him.

“Are we feeling comfortable?”

“Well, I do. Guess for you it is pretty bad.”

Riario smiled. “That’s my Artista.” And he continued talking to a few soldiers behind him: “Take him into my cabin.”

For Leo it was difficult to walk because he could not feel his leg anymore and fell down a few times. After the soldiers had to lift him up and carry him to Riario’s cabin they put him on a chair. There he sat now, legs crossed and arms folded. When Riario took a look at him he smiled. Leo raised an eyebrow:

„So? What now? Torture? Happy about my situation? Or better question: Why am I fucking still alive?! I should be dead. Twice!”

“Yes, I think so.” Riario sat down behind his desk and looked at Leo.

“That wasn’t helpful! You should have killed me!”

“Yes I think so.”

“So why the fuck didn’t you do it?”

Riario’s answer was like a punch in the face for Leonardo. “Because I like you.”

“You’ve gone mad now, didn’t you? Remember that I am the one who always teases you! And I linked you with a fucking theatre prop! A giant crossbow, how can anyone believe that?!”

“The crossbow was a fake?”

“What, yes. But why do you like me?”

“You are interesting."

"Thanks?”

“You are welcome.”

“You’re scary when you’re nice.”

“That is my intention.”

“Great.”

“I know.”

“That was ironic.”

“I know.”

A long time of embarrassing silence began when Leo finally breaks it:

“Sooo…. Why am I here right now?”

“Would you prefer so be in that cell?”

“No! But that’s still not an answer!”

“So is that not? It hurts you to be in that cell that is why you are here.”

“You did something for me? That I feel comfortable? Now you’re really scary.”

“Well, I need my Artista alive and without any psychological disadvantages.”

“Ok stop. Why are you calling me ‘your Artista’?”

“Will you ever stop asking?”

“No.”

“Ok. I tell you why. Because you are mine.”

And Riario walked past his desk towards Leo and kissed him on the lips.

The artist was pretty shocked, but started to return the kiss. Everything started to make sense. Maybe this wasn't so wrong after all. It definitely did not feel wrong. When they stopped Riario looked into Leo’s eyes and kissed him on the head:” My Artista.” The sweetness of this name hit Leo only now and he opened his eyes slowly.  
He smiled: “My count.”

 

Back in Leo’s room in Florence Leo had to ask Riario: “You know that you gave up the chance to find the book of leaves? The purpose you aspired to for so long?”  
Riario smiled when he answered: “Sometimes giving up one purpose opens the door to another one. A nicer one.” And he kissed Leo again. The artist pulled him towards the bed and sat down. Then he pulled Riario above him and started to kiss him. He stopped to put out the sunglasses he kept in his pocket and put it on Riario. He grinned happily and as Riario bended over Leo the glasses fell down on the bed.  
“I guess I have something that belongs to you.” Leo put out the keys and parted them. Then he gave Riario one key and kept the other one. Riario put the key on and kissed Leo as a reward.

Vanessa, Nico, Zoroaster and Andrea heard rumors about Leonardo’s return and were now on their way to his room in hope of finding him alive and well. When they reached Leo’s room and opened his door they all stood still. What they saw was pretty shocking and unexpected.

Leonardo da Vinci alive and very happy kissing count Riario, his arch enemy. Zoroaster rose his hand to keep Nicos’ eyes closed. The boy mustn’t see that. He mumbled something like “sodomy denouncement” and pulled the other out of Leo’s room. It seemed like he wanted some privacy.

At Zoroaster felt no need to barge in this matter. When Riario is your enemy, you have a problem. When Leonardo da Vinci is your enemy, you have a bigger one.  
But when count Girolamo Riario and Artista Leonardo fucking da Vinci are your enemies you can go to bury your own grave right now.


End file.
